mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mudbriar
'Mudbriar '(ang. mud - błoto) — ziemski kucyk, ogier, postać epizodyczna. Od odcinka "The Maud Couple" (w którym pojawia się po raz pierwszy) jest chłopakiem Maud Pie. Posiada "zwierzątko", które jest patykiem o imieniu Twiggy. Wygląd Mudbriar to wysoki, szczupły kucyk o szarawej sierści, zielonych oczach oraz krótkich grzywie i ogonie w dwóch odcieniach brązu. Jego znaczek to patyk wetknięty w błotną kałużę. Charakter Charakter Mudbriara jest trochę podobny do Maud Pie. Ogier jest małomówny, rzadko się uśmiecha, nie okazuje emocji oraz ma nietypowe zainteresowania (pasją Maud są kamienie i skały, a Mudbriar interesuje się patykami). Jednak jest on jeszcze bardziej specyficzny w kontaktach z innymi kucykami. Nie jest najlepszy w odczytywaniu ich emocji, może nie zrozumieć, lub wypaczyć znaczenie ich zachowań. Lubi zagłębiać się w znaczenie różnych zdań i słów (na przykład przez kilka minut zastanawiał się nad właściwym pożegnaniem: "Do widzenia" lub "Do zobaczenia"). Często niepotrzebnie precyzuje wypowiedzi swoje i innych. Zwykle nie reaguje na negatywne słowa w jego kierunku, nawet gdy są wypowiadane przy nim. Przeraża go złe traktowanie patyków (używanie ich do uderzania innych rzeczy). Jego specyficzna osobowość może irytować, ale Mudbriar jest przyjaznym kucykiem i nie chce mieć wrogów. Na dodatek szczerze kocha swoją dziewczynę, Maud. Przedstawienie w serii Mudbriar występuje po raz pierwszy raz w odcinku "The Maud Couple". Poznajemy go gdy stoi w kolejce w sklepie i "rozmawia" ze sprzedawczynią. Spotyka go Pinkie Pie i ustawia się z nim w kolejce, ale zauważa, że ogier tylko patrzy się na sprzedawczynię nic nie mówiąc. Okazuje się, że właśnie chciał się pożegnać i zastanawiał się jaki sposób pożegnania byłby najlepszy. Jego zachowanie bardzo irytuje Pinikie, która pcha go ku wyjściu ze sklepu nie słuchając jego rozmyślań. Nieco później, Pinkie spotyka się ze swoją starszą siostrą, Maud Pie, która przedstawia jej swojego chłopaka, a jest nim właśnie Mudbriar. Pinkie jest tym zaskoczona, ale stara się być miła. Jednak ogier wciąż zachowuje się specyficznie (nie chce się przywitać z Pinkie twierdząc, że już się poznali, krytykuje ją także za to, że źle traktuje patyk, ponieważ klacz chciała nim uderzyć pinatę) co powoduje jeszcze większą irytację u Pinkie. Następnie Pinkie próbuje zaprzyjaźnić się z chłopakiem swojej siostry planując wspólnie jej przyjęcie urodzinowe. Mudbriar jednak uważa, że Maud nie lubi niespodzianek oraz zachowuje się trochę jakby znał Maud lepiej niż jej własna siostra. Ponownie wyprowadzona z równowagi Pinkie postanawia spotkać się z Maud i zapytać ją, czy faktycznie nie lubi niespodzianek, ponieważ chce udowodnić Mudbriarowi, że jest w błędzie. Okazuje się jednak, że ogier miał rację - Maud nie przepada za przyjęciami-niespodziankami, ale nie mówiła tego Pinkie, by nie ranić jej uczuć. Zamiast tego, klacz chciałaby mieć skromne urodziny i spędzić czas ze swoimi najbliższymi - z Pinkie jako siostrą, Mudbriarem jako chłopakiem i Starlight Glimmer jako najlepszą przyjaciółką. Pinkie jest tym zszokowana i zaczyna się czuć niepotrzebna. Obraża także ogiera, twierdząc, że nie da się go lubić i ucieka z płaczem, bo ma wrażenie, że Mudbriar zastąpił jej miejsce w sercu Maud. Jednakże, po pewnym czasie Pinkie Pie porozmawiała ze swoimi siostrami (Limestone Pie i Marble Pie), które uświadomiły jej, że skoro Mudbriar jest ważny dla Maud i ona widzi w nim prawdziwy klejnot, to to się powinno liczyć dla Pinkie jako siostry i nie powinna czuć się zdradzona. Różowa klacz postanawia pogodzić się z chłopakiem siostry i przynosi mu gałązkę z drzewa oliwnego. Mudbriar zauważa, że ta gałązka pochodzi z innego drzewa, ale zanim Pinkie zasmuci się tym, ogier mówi, że ten gatunek jest także dobry. Oba kucyki zaprzyjaźniają się i organizują potem urodziny dla Maud. Imprezowa część przyjęcia z gośćmi, muzyką i wielką ilością przekąsek jest w miasteczku Ponyville, a Maud wraz ze swoją siostrą i chłopakiem siedzą na wzgórzu nieopodal imprezy i spędzają miło czas na spokojniejszym świętowaniu urodzin klaczy. Chociaż Mudbriar wciąż czasem denerwuje Pinkie, to ta uczy się cierpliwości dla specyficznego ogiera i pozostaje z nim w dobrych relacjach. Ciekawostki * Znaczek Mudbriara to patyk w błocie. Jest to aluzja do określenia z jęz. angielskiego: stick in the mud - co oznacza właśnie patyk w błocie, albo tkwić w błocie. Określenie to oznacza nieco staromodną, poważną, spokojną osobę, która nie przepada za imprezami, co świetnie pasuje do osobowości kucyka. de:Mudbriar en:Mudbriar fr:Mudbriar ru:Мадбрайер Kategoria:Ziemskie kucyki Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne